


At Fault

by Chase_Colbot



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/M, First time writing something like this, Miscarriage fic, Tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chase_Colbot/pseuds/Chase_Colbot
Summary: Celeste goes through a miscarriage. And she gets through it with Terra.
Relationships: Earth | Terra/Celeste





	At Fault

The initial reaction was well deserved, after all they couldn't have expected this at all. Terra assured her that it wasn't their fault and they could try again. She didn't respond, he didn't have to read her mind to understand, that there was not going to be a next time. The car ride was silent on the way home, Celeste fought back tears, looking outside. They were trying for another. They didn't know what they were going to tell their 4 year old son. Terra looked over to see his beloved crying. He knew what she was about to say. He knew how to respond. 

"We'll just tell Chikyu his sister went to heaven." 

\---

She was 8 months, 1 month away from being due. She was so close and her body betrayed her by giving up on her. Even though it wasn't either of there faults they still blamed each other for the miscarried baby. Celeste trudged to the upstairs sniffling and laying on the bed. She cried for at least a solid hour. She grimaced. She can still see the coppery substance that was on her bed, many nights ago. Even though she miscarried a few days ago it felt like it was years. Her eyes became blurry as she sobs. She places her hands in her face.

"This is all my fault..." 

"If I was strong enough my baby would've lived!" 

She continued to blame herself, and listing all the possible reasons to why she's a terrible person.

"What's your fault, Mommy?" Said a small voice, Celeste moved her hands from her face to see a familiar lime green aheoge. It was Chikyu. Chikyu was a sweet child, and she thanked asmoiv for the safe delivery of her child. She wished the same would happened to her daughter. They had a name planned for her. Miyuki. It meant beautiful... She was supposed to be due. She murmured and started to cry. Terra couldn't handle it anymore, and decided to deal with this. 

"Celeste, I was wondering if you wanted to go to therapy with me?" Terra asked. Celeste sniffled. 

"Fine, I won't cooperate though." She said. This made Terra happy, at least she's willing to go, that's a first step. 

They went to a therapist, for the first few minutes Terra did the talking. Finally Celeste ended up crying and breaking down how she blames herself, and Terra was shocked. She was very devastated, the therapist nodded. 

"Sometimes, you blame yourself, but you need to know that these feelings are common, and sometimes, you blame it on yourselves. It's not your fault neither Terra's, it happens. And of course it makes you stronger. Whatever you do, you need to be reminded that this isn't your faults. That you can both get through this. Remember, you're not alone. Terra is here." The therapist said. 

"I... I know..." Celeste sobbed. 

"And, you can always try again. But if you don't want to. It's fine, you need to heal first before you start again." The therapist said. Celeste nodded, she hugged Terra and he patted his back. He looked at the therapist and mouthed thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're dealing with miscarriage, please know you're not alone! You have people to reach out to you. Please look up resources. Since I myself, never dealt with something serious like that, there is tons of people who are educated in this. I want to be of help. Please speak out. 
> 
> You're not alone.


End file.
